1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to patent management tools and more specifically it relates to a patent analyzing system for efficiently reviewing and analyzing a patent document (e.g. patent application, published patent document or patent).
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Conventional patent analysis software is currently used to analyze the content of large numbers of patents (referred to often times as “patent analytics”). In additional to patent analysis software available, software and websites are available that allow for the searching, downloading and viewing of patents (e.g. PATENTHUNTER, www.uspto.gov, www.ipsearchengine.com). While the previous patent analysis and patent searching software are good for the purpose they are intended, they are not focused upon the detailed analysis of the content for an individual patent.